Adhara
}} Adhara is one of the major antagonists in the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Sunshine Dizon who originally played the role of Pirena in the 2005 series. Profile Sang'gre Adhara is the niece of the predecessor of Mine-a, Queen Demetria who wants to become the suceeding queen of Lireo. Personality Adhara is an intelligent diwata as described by Arde himself, she can think of clever ways to get what she wants. While a fearsome and proud diwata, Adhara can also be fearful like when she faced Arde. She pleaded him not to eat her. When Arde revealed his identity as one of the bathalas in Encantadia Adhara paid respect to him showing that Adhara respects beings with higher status. Adhara can also show admiration such as when Arde showed her what was going on in Lireo. She admired Pirena's attitude complimenting that she likes the way she thinks. During her stay in Carcero, Adhara had changed she became a role model for the other prisoners by being kind and helpful. Her kindness and determination is what made the Pashneas in Carcero grew attached to her. Adhara also showed sympathy when she found out the two prisoners who were bound to fight each other were siblings. Adhara went to the extent of interferring with the punishment of the prisoner that won the fight but refused to leave her sister's lifeless body stating that they are being too unjust. Because of her interferring, she ended up getting electrocuted too earning the respect of other prisoners. However, Adhara retained her dark and manipulative personality. Appearance and Outfits Adhara has some resemblance to Pirena from the original series when she became the temporary Queen of Lireo. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Her appearance is a combination of a warrior and of formal attire, indicating her more militaristic regime. She wears a dark brown and bronze armor-like dress with a black sleeveless undershirt and a matching long black cape at the back, black tights and a matching dark brown and armor boots. She also wears bronze shoulder bands, a dark brown tiara similar to Danaya's warrior headpiece and wields a staff named Lupig. When she makes an allegiance with LilaSari, she is not seen wearing a dark brown tiara and and gains a two black line tattoo on the right side of her brow and her long black hair are now have two long braids in each sides resembling Pirena's look in her warrior form. Her warrior form becomes darker and her sleeveless undershirt becomes a tank top, and her short armor and greaves are now dark bronze, she wears black wristbands similar to a gauntlet with dark bronze laces and wields the Kabilan. Story Long ago, after Queen Demetria of Lireo passed away, Adhara believed she will finally inherit the throne. She was about to take hold of the crown when it vanished. Adhara guessed it was Cassiopea's doing. Cassiopea being the first queen, still haa control over the crown even if she was banished from Lireo. Cassiopea explains to her that the rightful successor of her ashti is no other than her cousin Esmeralda's daughter, Mine-a. Adhara disapproves this and battles with Cassiopea to claim her right but she was no match for the former queen. Adhara leaves vowing to take revenge on Cassiopea. Four gems Arc Debut Appearance Since then no news has been heard about Adhara in Lireo until Amihan spotted an unfamiliar figure in the Island of Cassiopeia. Adhara reveals herself and duels with Amihan. Using her powers, she managed to capture Amihan in a crystal and plotted to use her against Mine-a. First Death Adhara took the form of Amihan in order to enter Lireo. She revealed her real identity when Mine-a and her were left alone. She concealed the throne room so that no one can interfere with their battle. Just when Mine-a thought she stabbed Adhara, it was actually her sister Amihan whom she killed due to body swap ability. Adhara appeared to Mine-a mocking her that she should not grieve for someone she killed. An enraged Mine-a used the Brilyante ng Hangin to take away the air she breathes until Adhara vanishes and dies. Adhara's soul is sent to the Balaak where she encounters Arde. She pleads him to let her live again but Arde cannot do so. Instead, he gave her a curse that on the moment Mine-a dies, she will be able to return to Encantadia. Adhara is kept updated by Arde of the happenings in Encantadia until the most awaited day of Adhara came, Mine-a finally dies and Arde fulfills his promise to Adhara. He bids her farewell and sends her back to Encantadia. Adhara makes her appearance behind Danaya. Danaya feels her presence and Adhara asks her if she is one of the daughters of Mine-a. Danaya fearlessly tells her who she is and demanded that she reveal herself. Adhara tells her she is at her back but Danaya tells her she can't see her much to her delight because she would easily kill her however, when she tried to grab Danaya she realizes she can't touch her, she returns to Balaak to know from Arde the reason why. Arde tells her that her body has already decayed. Adhara demands for another option and so, Arde tells her what she must do, she has to collect the lives of good willed Encantados. The more stolen lives she gets, the easier her body gets formed once again. Arde gives her a ring to provide her power and Adhara starts her quest to take the souls of good willed Encantados. Revival After a long time, Adhara finally accomplishes the task given to her by Arde. However, it isn't part of their deal that upon her revival her powers will also return. Arde compliments Adhara telling her she will surely find a way to regain her powers back before sending her off. Adhara comes back to Encantadia as a powerless diwata. She goes to the camp of her good friend Vish'ka to ask him to make a staff like Lupig. Adhara thought Vish'ka couldn't resist her only to be arrested and be brought to Lireo. Saying it is the best for his friend. Hitano took charge of her and brought her to Carcero where she becomes a prisoner along with other Encantadas who committed grieve crimes. Carcero Arc Life in Carcero During her stay in Carcero, Adhara had changed she became a role model for the other prisoners by being kind and helpful. Her kindness and determination is what made the Pashneas in Carcero grew attached to her. Lanzu feared this attachment would lead to a resistance being formed against them so they decided to let Adhara face LilaSari as her opponent. During their match, Adhara managed to convince LilaSari that instead of trying to kill each other, they should help each other out because they were both victims of cruelty. Together with the other prisoners, they killed all the guards who are guarding Carcero and used the Pashneas to escape from the place by transportation through the sea. Adhara and the prisoners established a camp in Ayleb and they trained everyday to prepare themselves for battle. Adhara eventually gained possession of the Kabilan with the help of LilaSari. In turn, she removed LilaSari's mask and replaced it with a mask that shows her face but negates her curse. Retrieval of Lupig Adhara had long been planning to retrieve her weapon which contains most of her powers. Along with LilaSari, they sneaked in the armory of Lireo and she easily got Lupig into her hands. *Adhara's plans for LilaSari will soon be added Second Death Upon finding out she's lying, Amihan returned to their camp and challenged Adhara to a duel. A duel without using their powers only their skills in battle. If Amihan wins the match, she will have to return Lira. Amihan and Adhara started fighting each other. Amihan manages to knock Lupig from Adhara's hands. Adhara picks up Lupig and shifts to her enhanced warrior form making it harder for Amihan to fight her. Adhara managed to knock Amihan's sword, Arkrey putting her to a disadvantage. Amihan was clearly losing until, LilaSari stabs Adhara at the back using Arkrey. Weakened, Adhara reverted back to her Warrior form. Adhara curses LilaSari that she would suffer more betrayals. LilaSari turns her back at Adhara and returns Arkrey to Amihan. Still breathing, Adhara uses her remaining strength to attack LilaSari however her attack failed when Amihan intercepts her attack and stabs her. LilaSari on the otherhand takes her staff Lupig. Adhara then curses Amihan that it would take a lot of suffering before she and Lira would meet. Amihan did not feel threatened at all and finishes Adhara for good. Powers and Abilities Adhara is a legendary warrior. In one of Amihan's conversation with Imaw, the adamyan cited that Adhara is one of the most skilled fighter of her time. She defeated Amihan, the sister of Mine-a, who along with other encantadas fought during the war against Etheria. Similar to other Sang'gres, she is only capable of Teleportation; however, with the use of her powerful staff, Lupig, She is capable of extraordinary feats, capable of contesting that of a sang'gre who possesses an elemental gem. # '''Teleportation - '''similar to other sang'gres, Adhara is capable of instantaneously traveling from one place to another in an instant. She displayed these ability several times throughout the story. After her death however, her skill of teleportation was taken by Arde. # '''Psychological Manipulation - '''Adhara is capable of changing the behavior or perception of others through abusive, deceptive, or underhanded tactics. She first used this skill in taming the pashneyas who are guarding the diwata prison. She also manipulated her fellow prisoners in believing that her concern for them is genuine. While in possession of her staff Lupig, Adhara is given a list of skill sets that allowed her to stand toe to toe with Sang'gres who possess an elemental gem. # '''Teleportation - '''After taking back her staff in the lirean armory, Adhara once again managed to teleport. It essential to point out that Adhara's skill to teleport was taken from her after she was resurrected by bathalang Arde. # '''Energy Projection - '''Adhara is capable of firing powerful energy beams with the use of her staff lupig. The energy beam is speculated to be as powerful as the elemental beams produced by the elemental gems because when Imaw projected elemental beams using lupig and Amihan projected elemental beams simultaneously, they managed to overpower the elemental beams of two brilyantes which are being used by hagorn. # '''Crystal Incarceration - '''Adhara can use her staff in order to imprison her enemies in a tiny spherical crystal # '''Limited Transfiguration - '''Adhara transfigured into an armor-clad entity with enhanced strength, speed, and endurance when she fought Amihan. Grave As the new leader of their army, LilaSari's first order as the leader is to bury Adhara's body. She was buried near their camp and placed stones on the spot where she is buried at to serve as a marker. Her comrades left flowers as an offering for their former leader who led them in escaping Carcero. Maycka left the necklace containing Lira on top of the stones believing it should remain with her since it is her possession after all but moments after they had left Ether took the necklace by means of swallowing. Notes / Trivias *In Episode 30 there has been a massive change in Adhara's backstory. When Adhara was introduced to the media, she is described as the former Queen of Lireo who established the army of Lireo. She loved to engage on wars to expand her teritories resulting her replacement. *With the canon backstory told, Adhara now greatly resembles Pirena's story they both have the ambition to rule over Lireo but were not the ones chosen to become queen so they became evil. *It is interesting to note that Adhara is killed by diwatas who became the queen of Lireo. Both Mine-a and Amihan became queen of Lireo and were the ones who were able to kill Adhara. Outfits Gallery adharaarmor.png|Adhara's armor (close up). Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Antagonists Category:Residents of Balaak Category:Sang'gres Category:Lireo Category:Deceased characters